Jewels Of Death/Dialogues
Evan: , this is the Ohdie Jewellery. It's right next to the Ohdie Residence. That's the only mansion in the Commercial Area. Evan: What is weird is that... There's a man coming out of the window! You, stop there! Trent: Please, officers, help me! I'm Trent Wilson, a gemologist. There is a corpse in the shop! Evan: Stay here, Mr Wilson. and I will go to the shop. Chapter 1 Investigate Jewellery Evan: , the victim is Laurean Ohdie! He's the "family grandfather", and the shop's owner. His work with precious stones made his family earn a lot of money. Evan: And talking about precious stones, this jewel has blood stains. Could it be our murder weapon? Evan: While it's analyzed, we should also send the victim's ID to the lab and talk to our witness. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: This is really a weird murder. That jewel you found is your murder weapon. It was weird to slash Laurean's throat. He didn't stand a chance! Daniel: But that jewel, it's not precious! It's so fragile, that analyzing it is really a challenge. Daniel: Your killer, in fact, had luck cutting that throat. The jewel's not broken, but there were some fragments, little ones, in the victim's skin. Daniel: If I'd done it, I'd have torn it apart. And if your killer knew how to manipulate a jewel so soft, I can tell they have knowledge in gemology. Evan: It's the first time I find such a lead! Let's write it down, . Remember that Trent is a gemologist! Analyze Jewel Daniel: This jewel, it looks magnificent, but it's actually cheap! A child could break it with their own hands. Daniel: But there's something strange. It doesn't match any type of stone in our database. Daniel: It surely was something to fool Laurean. Your killer engraved with laser these words on the stone: "The kiss ends up killing you. Scream your last will." Daniel: The killer wanted to leave a signature, but it failed. You can only read the W of their name. Evan: It's pretty interesting though. Our killer's name starts with W and they've got laser engraving skills. Analyze ID Lindsey: Everything in that ID was useless information, but my skills let me find more things. Lindsey: In case Laurean Ohdie died, EVERY ONE of his belongings would be left to his son, Will Ohdie. Evan: Well, it's time to visit the Ohdie Mansion, . We need to talk to Will! Talk to Will Ohdie about his father Evan: We're sorry to tell you that Laurean is dead, and we're investigating his murder. Evan: We know that all of his possessions are now yours, and it makes you a strong suspect. Will: I can't believe it! That dog hated me, why would he give me a jewellery? If my wife were alive, that shop would be hers! Evan: Your wife's dead? Will: Mindy died along with my mother, Valentina. They had an accident in a car. I remember that day, my father and I were on a special gemology lesson. Evan: Mister Ohdie, and I will have a look at your house, step aside. Investigate Ohdie Residence Evan: , this is a gemology book! If we collect fingerprints, we'll see who this belongs to. Evan: And... yes. A trash bin. My nose never gets used to it. Examine Gemology book Evan: I knew you'd manage to get prints from that book. Now we should check our database. Examine Fingerprints Evan: Bingo! This book belongs to Wendy Ohdie. She's obviously from that family, and she has a gemology book. Evan: Maybe it's worth talking to her. Let's try. Question Wendy Ohdie about the book Evan: Miss Ohdie, we have to tell you that Laurean Ohdie is dead. Do you know any things about if he had enemies? Wendy: Grandpa? I just saw him once or twice. He never wanted to see me. I wish I'd known him better. Wendy: He said I couldn't be near him, otherwise I'd get involved in "dirty businesses". Do you think that this family has been brought up just with a jewellery? Evan: We found a gemology book with your prints all over it. Do you study gemology? Wendy: Yes, I regrettably do. My father, Will, always told me that this family should be a gemologists group. Wendy: When I finish that stupid course, I'll be a psychologist. Examine Trash bin Evan: This must have looked like a business card before it was torn up. And if someone tore it... Evan: It surely is a lead! Examine Torn card Evan: This business card belongs to someone called Wade Naff. And the adress... Evan: The jewellery's adress! The card says "Gemologist". I don't understand this too much, but Lindsey will manage to find Wade in seconds. Analyze Card name Lindsey: That man, Wade Naff, must be Laurean's identical twin. Everything in our database related to them is the same, except their name, age and blood type. Lindsey: I can't find someone when I don't even get a photo, but I'll tell you something about him later, don't worry. Ask the witness about the murder Trent: I walked in the shop, and I found Mr Ohdie dead. It's a pity, one of the richest man in town. Evan: Why did you come out of the window, Trent? Trent: I was using a device. I built it myself, to find jewels and special stones. It said there was something in the jewellery, so I went in. Trent: The door was closed, and the window open. I got in, got scared, and get out. That's it. Evan: You built a scientific device? Trent: One of my first inventions. I hope it works. Did you see diamonds when you entered there? Chapter 2 Lindsey: , I think I found something about Wade Naff. Listen carefully. Lindsey: I was reading their data to find something that didn't match, but only found matches. And one of them was a special match. Lindsey: They had three adresses. The mansion, the jewellery and another one which is near the shop. I've already set it in your GPS. Lindsey: Oh, and about the jewel, it's an ancient legend called Queen's Kiss. I didn't have time to investigate too much, but it's worth over one trillion dollars! Lindsey: It's a shame it's been engraved. It was unique in the world, and now it's so cheap. Evan: Well, , we'll investigate that place, and also ask our gemologist about the Queen's Kiss. Get info from the gemologist about the murder weapon Evan: Do you know anything about a stone called Queen's Kiss? Trent: Yes, I do! It's part of an old legend. That legendary stone is worth a life. Trent: The story says that Queen Radiqi, a queen which reigned in an old kingdom, kissed a normal stone, to show her love for little things. Trent: In that very moment, a volcano eruptioned and destroyed the island of Nodlanis, sinking it. Trent: The theories said that the stone turned into a volcanic stone, with a mixture of water and sand. When the jewel was found, it was confirmed that the kingdom really existed. Trent: My jewel searching device was invented to find it. Look, I laser-engraved "Queen's Kiss Device". Evan: It... it worked! The Queen's Kiss was in the jewellery, and it's the murder weapon! Investigate Wade's office (Before investigating) Evan: This looks like a weird office, . Like... a private detective's office. Evan: Let's have a look around. (After investigating) Evan: This drawer looks like it could have something interesting. Let's examine it in a while. Evan: And... what's this weird machine? A printer? Evan: Oh, you're right! It's a laser engraving machine, like that one our killer used to engrave the Queen's Kiss. We ought to take fingerprints samples ASAP. Wade: Arnold Summerfield. Stop there, this is private property! Evan: YOU stop! You're Wade Naff, we've got you. Examine Drawer Evan: Look, ! These are expedients that say something about "Queen's Kiss rate". Evan: I'm too dumb to understand them, but Lindsey won't have problems dealing with it! Analyze Expedients Evan: These expedients aren't so interesting. Just things about rating the Queen's Kiss value. Evan: The last words said: "Value estimation assessed by Wendy Ohdie". Is it a lead? Evan: , if Wendy rated the Queen's Kiss value, she obviously wanted to have it for her own. Let's ask her. Interrogate Wendy Ohdie about rating the murder weapon Wendy: I helped Wade rate the Queen's Kiss, yes. Laurean was obsessed with that stone. He knew he had a unique treasure between hands. Wendy: Wade only wanted to show him that it was just a normal stone that looked like a jewel. Wendy: Since grandpa discovered what stone he had, he'd always look after it. We told him plenty of times that it was cheap, but he carried on saying things about the legend. Wendy: He wouldn't even let me see it whilst smoking, the ashes might contaminate it! Examine Laser engraving machine Evan: Now we have those prints, we're off to the lab to analyze it. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: Those prints you got from the engraving machine belong to a man called Paulie Qaz. Evan: , let's go ask Paulie about it. Speak to Paulie about the engraving machine Evan: Mr Qaz, we found your engraving machine in Wade Naff's office. Is that correct? Paulie: Yes, it is. And to you, it'd be better to call him Arnold Summerfield. Paulie: Arnold is a private investigator and I'm his assistant. Evan: And what cases related to laser engraving are you working on? Paulie: Don't be silly! It's just a hobby. When there isn't much work, Arnold and I engrave things to keep busy with something. Evan: Do you know a man called Laurean Ohdie? Paulie: N-no, I don't. Why do you ask? Arnold just spoke to me of him, only a client. Evan: We know you know him better than that. He's dead. Demand answers from Wade Naff Evan: Wade Naff, why did you hide under Laurean Ohdie's mask? Giving faux information to legal sources is a felony. Wade: I had to avoid other felonies. I'm a private investigator, and people get angry at me for spying them. Wade: Laurean is my fellow, he lent me his identity. I do all kinds of investigations for him. I watched his enemies, he let me be him. Wade: And his son informed me about his murder. I'm investigating it too. Good luck with it. Evan: Wade's investigating this too. He must have taken a look in the jewellery, we must go back there. Investigate Shop floor Evan: Another laser engraving machine? If it was in the jewellery, maybe it was used to engrave the Queen's Kiss. Evan: We'll send it to the lab, and we'll also put this broken projector back together. Maybe it's useful. Examine Broken video projector Evan: I'd expect a video projector to look like this if I bought a new one! Now let's tell Lindsey to find something good from it. Analyze Video projector Lindsey: I have two things to tell you. First, the projector has been recently used, and it made it get hot. Now that was broken, it won't work again. Lindsey: My guess is that the killer used this to show Laurean the message on the jewel. Lindsey: The second thing, is that I found a barcode. I could trace the device back to its owner. Evan: Is it Wade Naff? Lindsey: I know you want prooves against him, but no. This projector belongs to Will Ohdie. Question Will Ohdie about the video projector Evan: Is this video projector yours, Will? Will: Yes, and I don't see why you should have it. I can take care of my belongings myself. Evan: I don't think so. We found it in the jewellery, broken. What do you use it for? Will: I'm working on a new project. Micro-laser engraving. I just engrave very tiny objects, connect the video projector to my video camera, and see my work. Analyze Laser engraving machine Sabrina: Congratulations, ! You found the engraving machine your killer used! At first it was hard to know if it was the one. Sabrina: But then I noticed there were some fragments of the Queen's Kiss on it. Evan: Awesome! Now, why don't wee see if there are any other things here? Examine Laser engraving machine Evan: The molecules you found might tell us more about the killer. Let's look for them on the datbase. Examine Molecules Evan : , it's not scientific at all! This time we don't need Sabrina to say what these molecules are. Evan: What you found is nicotine, and it means our killer smokes. Chapter 3 Evan: This case looks like an old crime movie, ! Evan: We have the old grandfather, who is dead and had a precious jewel, and also the possible jewel's heir and heiress. Evan: We also have the private detective and his assistant. A frustrated gemologist too... Evan: Maybe we could get back to Wade's office. I wonder what cases Laurean had for him. Investigate Wade's desk Evan: I don't know what the other folders talk about, but I'm interested in this one. It says something about Laurean Ohdie, but it also mentions Trent Wilson! Let's read. Evan: It seems that Laurean "sued" Trent for walking by his shop everyday. It's not a felony, but we can ask him anyway. Evan: And this pink envelope has perfume! It's adressed to Paulie Qaz. Let's open it. Evan: It's signed by Wendy Ohdie! So they were dating. Those two must do some explaining to us. Ask Trent Wilson about Wade's investigation on him Trent: Of course I always walked by the jewellery. I'm a gemologist, I like to study gems! Trent: One day I noticed a man was following, exactly when I walked past the shop. But I never paid attention to him, because I knew I'm not a criminal. Why should I be afraid? Trent: I only smoked a cigarette, and continued walking. Ask Paulie Qaz about his romance with the victim's grandaughter Evan: Now you must speak. You are dating Wendy Ohdie, aren't you? Paulie: More or less. We love each other, but our love is not possible. I tried to make her understand, but she didn't want to. Paulie: Arnold said that I couldn't be with her. Laurean and he were in serious business, I couldn't ruin it. Paulie: Since Arnold met Laurean in that gemology institute, he changed! Evan: Our dear Arnold didn't mention anything about them. We have to ask him why. Ask Wade about his assistant's romance Evan: We've talked to your assistant, Paulie Qaz, and we know he was in a relationship with Wendy Ohdie. And... Wade: Why would I lie? Yes, I knew about them. I just told Paulie he'd be fired if he didn't stop. Wade: It's as simple as that. Now excuse me, I'll smoke a cigarette. Ask Wendy Ohdie about her relationship with Paulie Evan: You told us your grandfather didn't want you to get involved in his job. But you are dating Paulie Qaz. Wendy: Don't speak loudly in this house about that! Dad might hear you. Wendy: We met some times, we kissed, we were fooling around. I love Paulie and he loves me too. I'd like to marry him, but that man Wade wouldn't let me. Evan: Did you kill your grandfather so that his business would not impede you to marry Paulie? Wendy: What are you saying? That's a nonsense. Do you think I'm better now? Being my grandpa dead, it's the same if my dad's still here. He hated Laurean and every one of his friends. Evan: Did you hear that? Will hated everything related to Laurean! Maybe he hated the Queen's Kiss! Evan: The message said: "The kiss ends up killing you". Perhaps that kiss was not a "kiss" at all. I want to talk to him again. Ask Will about his relationship with the victim Will: Yes, Wendy was dating Mister Qaz. And I wouldn't be surprised if he or Wade Naff had killed my father. Will: My family's businesses are all illegal, and you just sit and watch. Evan: Did you take care of Wendy only with gems and engravings? Will: SHUT UP! I AM NOT LIKE MY FATHER! Will: I'm nervous, ok? I'll have to go for another cigarette. Evan: , why don't we go again to the Ohdie Mansion? We didn't finish investigating there. Investigate Mansion left side Evan: , do you remember the jewellery is right next to this house? Well, there is a window to the shop, and it's broken! Evan: Let's examine it for clues. Examine Broken window Evan: Look! This hair might belong to our killer. Evan: I don't know why it would end up in the window, but let's send it to the lab anyway. Analyze Hair Sabrina: Boys, this hair is worth gold! It belongs to your killer. And what is more, it has fragments of the Queen's Kiss! Sabrina: I looked at the mansion's design, and calculated the height of the window. Sabrina: By judging the position of the rupture in the glass, I can tell your killer is 6 feet tall! Evan: Well done, Sabrina! , now we're able to put the killer in jail! Arrest killer Evan: Wade Naff, you're under arrest for the murder of Laurean Ohdie. I just want to ask one thing. Evan: Can a stone be a motive for killing someone? Wade: Yes, and you're witnesses. Laurean was like Queen Radiqi. Always wasting time with little things. Wade: He was obsessed with the Queen's Kiss. Wendy lived in the same house with him. But she couldn't talk to him. He had even refused to have meals in some ocassions. Wade: Wendy also hated the stone, so she helped me to show him that it wasn't worth as much as he thought by rating it. Wade: It didn't work. So I planned to show him a message engraved with a video projector and a video camera, Will's idea. Wade: But when I was engraving, Laurean came into the shop, and I decided to kill him. He ruined my masterpiece! Esteban Gonzalez: Mr Naff, you have entered a guilty plea. The- Wade: Yes, I did, I killed my fellow. But it was not my intention. Wade: If he hadn't walked in the jewellery that time, he'd still be alive. I just wanted to project that message in the wall. Esteban Gonzalez: It is said that you wrote: "The kiss ends up killing you. Scream your last words.". That sounds like threatening to me. Wade: That was a metaphore! I just wanted him to think there were words everywhere. Esteban Gonzalez: You intended to torture him. That's not ok either. Esteban Gonzalez: The Court condemns you from 40 years to life in jail for murder and other felonies. Court dismissed! Evan: Wade looked like a very spooky man, but he turned out not be so bad. After all, his job entailed too much risks. More than ours. Evan: I was absolutely convinced about Will's culpability. He looked very angry at Laurean. Evan: I think I won't buy any jewel now. Maybe it's unique and I could get into trouble. Let's go to a very good restaurant instead, to celebrate another case solved. Additional Investigation Alan Smith: Well done, ! You've solved one of your most important cases. The death of Laurean Ohdie himself was a breaking news. Alan Smith: His son, Will Ohdie, wants to talk to you. I don't know what he wants, so go and take control of it. Alan Smith: Paulie Qaz also tried to contact you. He called eight times, so I'd guess he's got a problem. Gino: , can you come with me? I've received a complaint about Trent Wilson breaking in Wade's office. Gino: You already know him, so I think you can help me. Evan: Did I hear something about Trent Wilson trying to break in somewhere? Gino, do you have more details? Gino: No. I was told he was coming out from a window. Evan: That man, always following his jewel searching device... See what Will Ohdie wants Will: I need your help, ! I lost my engraving designs! I need them for my next laser engraving project. Evan: We catch criminals, Will. We don't look for engraving designs. Will: Come on, Day! What would you lose if you did it? Evan: Time, maybe? Oh, right. We'll see if we find them round here. Investigate Mansion left side Evan: Do you think these torn papers could be engraving designs? If they're so important, why would Will rip them? Do you catch it? Evan: Oh, here we go again. Let's tell him we didn't find any... Well, you win. Examine Torn papers Evan: Well, I don't understand pretty much of it, but if you told me it's an engraving design, I'd believe you! Evan: We should give this to Lindsey. Maybe Will stole the ideas from someone else. Analyze Will's designs Lindsey: , there are three options regarding the designs for engraving. Lindsey: The first one is that Will invented the designs himself, hypothesis I don't believe. Lindsey: The second one is that he took the idea from some ancient Egyptian drawings. You can't fine him for it, it's a cultural patrimony. Lindsey: The third one is that he stole the designs from Laurean Ohdie. He registered them, and that IS a felony! Evan: Nice research, Lindsey! If Will used Laurean's ideas, we should fine him. Speak to Will Ohdie about his ideas Evan: Here you are, Will. We found the engraving designs, but did you steal the idea from Laurean? Will: No! These designs were originally his, he just wanted me to engrave them in some jewels. Evan: Can you prove it? Will: How could I? He's dead! But don't worry. I also work with other jewels, here you are. Ask Paulie what he needs Paulie: , I tried to talk to you on the phone. Well, the thing is that I need to get back to the jewellery, but there's that "crime scene" yellow thingy. Evan: We'd let you in, but we need the Chief's permission. It'd be too late when you can do it. Evan: What do you need? We can look for it. Paulie: A very nice ring. I'm planning to marry Wendy. Also, who do I have to pay to? Evan: Forget it now, we'll go and look for a nice ring. Wait for us! Investigate Jewellery Evan: I'd say this ring is very nice, . Wendy will definitely say yes! Evan: But we have to check its Price. Paulie won't get it for free. Evan: The shop has a catalogue. Let's look for it there. Examine Ring with jewel Evan: So what we've got is a silver ring with amethyst gemstone. Great! Evan: Now, the price in the catalogue is faded. Can you decipher it? Examine Faded price Evan: Well, this ring is not what I'd call "cheap", but Paulie has to pay for it, doesn't he? Evan: Let's tell him about the price. Tell Paulie the ring's price Evan: Paulie, we're back! See this catalogue? Well, this is the ring's price. Wendy: AHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Paulie: Yes, yes, yes! Take this money to pay it, . Evan: Actually, the shop's owner is Will Ohdie. You have to pay HIM. Paulie: What? He can't know I'll marry Wendy! Wendy: Don't worry, honey. It'll talk to him. Wendy: , some food to celebrate? Talk to Trent about breaking in private property Gino: You, stop there! Trent: , nice to see you! My device detected some kind of powerful signal in that office. Evan: We thought so. It's a crime, Trent. You can't get in someone's office like you do. Trent: It's in the name of gemology! I MUST do it! Evan: We'll look for evidence in that office, and you'll wish you hadn't touched anything. Investigate Wade's office Gino: This safe is open, ! Maybe Mr Wilson was here, opening it. Evan: We have to collect fingerprints of his to prove that true. Examine Open safe Evan: Learn, Gino! has just taken perfect fingerprints samples. Gino: Yes, as if you could do it too! Now let's send these to the lab. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: I looked for the fingerprints you found on the safe in our database, and I found two different types. Lindsey: One of them are Trent Wilson's prints, which were more clear than the others. Lindsey: Some prints were a bit faded, as is they were old. And they belong to Gary Perkins! Evan: Gary Perkins? He's the one who did a grafitti in the mall's wall. He might be Doodley! What did you find about him? Lindsey: He should be Doodley. There's nothing about him in our database, just name, photo and fingerprints. Gino: Well, but we know Trent opened the safe, ! Let's see what he wanted. Examine Safe content Gino: I'm sure that Trent was looking for this jewel, what do you think? Evan: But of course he was! And I know how to see if this authentic. Letting it fall! Gino: DO NOT... NO! Evan, you broke the evidence! Evan: I did not, Gino. This is a real jewel, and Trent wanted to steal it. Arrest Trent Wilson Gino: Mr Wilson, you're under arrest. Everything you s- Trent: Oh, I hate you! You, ordinary people, will never understand! Evan: Better shut up. This could be a fine, but you had already got in the jewellery. So now you have to pay a fine too. Category:Dialogues